


Scene Witnessed

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene Witnessed

Why are you here?

**You know why.**

Actually, I can't imagine why.

**You know damned well why! I can't be without you!**

You seemed to have no problem being without me that night.

**I wasn't myself that night. We had that fight. I was angry, hurt...**

So you wanted to make me angry too? Make me hurt? Was that it?

**No. Yes. Fuck**

Why don't you wait til you can tell me yes or no.

Why don't you wait til you can convince yourself before trying to convince me.


End file.
